


我们未知之物/Undiscovered

by greymist



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymist/pseuds/greymist
Summary: 艾吉奥不知道许多事情——父亲的刺客身份，克里斯蒂娜的新男友……大画家缄口不言的秘密。莱昂纳多同样如此。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文我也不知道什么时候能更完——开学后学业就繁重起来了……大概要龟速更新……
> 
> 第一次发文，看官如果觉得文笔不佳，请谅解。
> 
> 谢谢。

1476，翡冷翠

 

要知道，麻烦可是不会挑时间的。它们要么半天都不理你，要么成群结队地来，骚扰你至不胜其烦。

 

譬如现在。

 

奥迪托雷家的次子摸着嘴角新添的疤痕，用脚踏的皮靴心不在焉地绕着圈。「昨晚真是棒极了」，艾吉奥想。我真想眼前出现的是美丽的克里斯蒂娜，而不是这些麻烦事，接二连三。玛丽亚在他的对面絮絮叨叨着，似乎是让他去帮忙搬些画之类的东西。

 

“跟着我。”最后她说，转身朝前走去。

 

他嘟囔了两声，抬脚跟上。

 

任谁一大早被可能是自己未来岳父的人凶神恶煞的咒骂弄醒，心情都不会好到哪里去。艾吉奥当然也是这些可怜人中的一员。何况还有克劳蒂亚那个混蛋男友杜乔让他本就糟糕的心情雪上加霜。「天哪，就不能让我放松一会儿吗！」他愤愤地将脚边的石块踢向路旁，惊动了慵懒走过的一只黑猫。黑猫扭头看向他，随后“喵喵”叫着跑开了。

 

「看来我今天真的不走运。」

 

玛丽亚看向他，对儿子的小动作不可置否地笑笑，“我保证，他绝对会让你大吃一惊的，他可不是一般的画家。”「等等，他是谁？算了，管它的。」

 

艾吉奥耸耸肩，表示自己听见了。不是一般画家？在他看来，画家都是一个样，不就是画几幅讨喜的画，或者花上几天时间讨论艺术，或者更久吗？不过能让玛丽亚这样评价的人，想必也不是翡冷翠泛滥的那些画家之流吧。他想，「这似乎有点意思。」

 

这趟短途旅行在他们行至画家的工作室门口时结束。工作室的门敞开着，大方地展示着自己。画家走出来，热情地向玛丽亚打着招呼。「靠，他把工作室挡住了。」艾吉奥打量着玛丽亚口中的这位不一般画家，有些按捺不住自己的好奇。

 

金发在翡冷翠很少见，这美丽的颜色在阳光下闪耀祝福之色，映衬着画家那双湖蓝色眸子。它们随后因画家的笑容微眯，为淡金的睫毛遮挡。画家的薄唇张开，微露洁白的牙齿，“很高兴见到您，玛丽亚夫人。”

 

“我也是，莱昂纳多。”

 

他们行着贴面礼，画家朝着光的那侧脸颊向着艾吉奥，他能看见画家白皙面庞上细密的绒毛和几处小雀斑。他叫莱昂纳多？起码长得不赖。艾吉奥看着年轻的英俊画家，毫不羞愧地暗暗想着。「说不定他就是靠这个吃饭的呢。」

 

画家注意到了玛丽亚身后的他，玛丽亚便向他简单介绍了自己的次子，并招呼艾吉奥上前。

 

“啊，很荣幸认识你，艾吉奥。”莱昂纳多又笑了，眼中那汪蓝色湖水毫不躲闪地对上艾吉奥的眼睛，显示出其主人的坦荡真诚。他上前一步，热情地拥抱了奥迪托雷家的次子，红色披风在身后微微飘荡。

 

这可能有些太过热情了，艾吉奥有些微微僵硬。说实话，他不太喜欢和陌生人亲密接触。「克里斯蒂娜除外，我对她可是一见钟情。」艾吉奥弯起嘴角，回以微笑。“之前听母亲谈起你，没想到你竟然这么英俊，真是令人大吃一惊。”他俏皮地向玛丽亚眨眨眼，对方无奈地笑笑。

 

莱昂纳多哈哈笑着，领二人进入自己的工作室。那真的很乱。一叠叠的手稿散乱在桌上地上，有些甚至还粘上了颜料。远些的画架放着一副半成品，旁边立着几幅上完色的画。（艾吉奥认为那些画已经画完了，并不吝溢美之辞。然而莱昂纳多却说那还未完成。）玛丽亚订的那些画则整齐地放在一个雕花箱子里，规规矩矩地待在地毯上，散发着一股格格不入的整齐气息。

 

“对，艾吉奥，就是那个箱子。”莱昂纳多说，“能麻烦你来搬它吗？”

 

艾吉奥点了点头，朝木箱走去。箱中最上方的是一副深色画框的肖像画。女子噙着一抹微笑，端庄地将手交叉于胸前，灰暗色调下交错光影自然地分布着，又使得整幅画不显低沉。即使他不懂绘画，也觉得莱昂纳多的确画技了得。「看来他不是全靠脸吃饭嘛。」

 

没有料到箱子的沉重，艾吉奥在抱起它时有些趔趄。他躬下身，用左膝抵住箱底，双手内伸，将箱子抱得更稳了些，身旁木桌上的白蝙蝠似的模型恰好映入眼帘。「那是什么？」艾吉奥心想。

 

“那是我设计的飞行器，它还不够完善，以至于现在只有一个这种微缩模型。但我相信它总有一天会完成的。”画家像有读心术般回答，眸中的湖蓝微漾在暖色灯光下，闪烁着不知名的情绪。“失败，尝试。它们都被需要。而若能一品天空的味道……你就会永远向上仰望。”

 

“莱昂纳多，我很期待你完成它。”艾吉奥狡黠地笑笑，越过莱昂纳多，走出工作室。「画家，发明飞行器？我敢打赌他的想象力绝对丰富。」他表面上鼓励着，话语出口，很快便消散在夏日翡冷翠的喧嚣中。穿着粗麻衣物的平民，身着华丽衣物的贵族男士与女士们载着欢声径直走来，艾吉奥不得不偏转路线才能避免碰撞。箱子愈发沉重起来，艾吉奥加快了速度，打算减少搬运时间。莱昂纳多和玛丽亚在他身后说说笑笑，画家醇和的嗓音混着母亲的笑声，显示其主人的闲适惬意。「这不公平！」艾吉奥呻吟一声，无奈地接受着自己的命运。

 

奥迪托雷宅邸终于不情愿地现身了，艾吉奥从未觉得大门上那些繁复而无意义的花纹如此美丽，就连坐在长椅上生着闷气的克劳蒂亚也更可爱了些。（虽然他也替妹妹揍了杜乔一顿）他走进前庭，挑了个位置把那箱磨人的画放下后，长出一口气。玛丽亚和莱昂纳多相继走进大门，画家感激地向他道谢后，向克劳蒂亚点头致意后，便又继续和玛丽亚攀谈。

 

注意到艾吉奥的归来，克劳蒂亚向他招招手，拍着长椅的空位，示意他过来坐。艾吉奥挑了挑眉，来到她身边坐下。

 

“今天的事多谢你了。你一回来就被母亲叫去搬画了，所以我之前没来得及跟你道谢。”克劳蒂亚说。

 

克劳蒂亚是个骄傲的女子，而这骄傲有时则会刺伤人，艾吉奥也不是那种能白白挨刺的人，因此他们两人关系一向不好。他帮忙揍杜乔本就不寄希望收到妹妹的感谢，此时便不禁有些惊讶。

 

“这是我应该做的。我们是一家人。”

 

克劳蒂亚起身，朝艾吉奥脸上多看了几眼。她叹了口气，向内室走去。而培德楚秋在这时从敞开的内门中跑出来，噔噔跑到长椅前。他的短发因风而显得乱糟糟的，苍白脸颊上显然因为某些事而踯躅不定。他咬了咬嘴唇，抬头望着哥哥，深棕色的大眼睛里水光晃动。

 

“哥哥……”最终他下定决心般开口了，“我有一个请求……”病弱弟弟的眼睛真诚地盯着他，那双水汪汪的眼睛他一向拒绝不了，尽管这有时会给他带来一些麻烦。

 

“没关系，你说吧。”艾吉奥叹了口气。「我有一种不祥的预感，不会他要让我找些奇奇怪怪的东西吧。」

 

“那……哥哥你能不能帮我收集一些鹰毛？”

 

「啊，预感成真。」

 

“……好。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里含点剧透。
> 
> 茄面无差。时间线大体按照ACⅡ，略有调整。事件具体内容有改动。
> 
> 番茄有刺客血统。
> 
> 「」内为心理描写。人名使用中文译名。


	2. Chapter 2

盛夏的翡冷翠，街道上人流熙熙攘攘。男人们挽着女伴调笑，儿童追逐着嬉戏打闹，偶尔还有身披精良盔甲的卫兵趾高气昂地走过。戴着铁制乌鸦面具的医生在路旁吆喝着客人，有时禁不住热，就会卸下面具擦拭额上滑落的汗水，露出深邃的眉眼。裁缝展示着靓丽的布匹，铁匠夸赞自家的武器。热闹非凡。

 

嗯，这也是艾吉奥为何奔跑于屋顶的缘故了。

 

他低头看了看手中的火漆信封，忍住想要一窥其中的欲望。父亲乔瓦尼将这几封信交由他递送给重要的“盟友”，其中竟然包括了洛伦佐·德·美第奇。他可不知道奥迪托雷家与美第奇家居然有这种关系。父亲还叮嘱他务必尽快将信送达，艾吉奥发誓，他从未见过父亲如此严肃的样子。

 

「偷看被父亲发现的话，我一定会被骂死的。」他权量利弊后，还是放弃了这个糟糕的想法。家族银行的隐秘事物对他并无吸引力，说到底，这不过是好奇心作祟罢了。

 

跨越屋顶与屋顶之间的距离对他并不是难事，只需加速奔跑，在屋顶的边沿一跃，便能轻松到达对面。但他所在的这栋楼距对面委实太远了些，似乎不可能越至对面。艾吉奥停下了脚步。

 

折回显然浪费时间，于是他观察起对面的楼。很好，楼身中部有一个伸出的平台，他可以跳到那里再攀上楼顶。艾吉奥将信件放入衣服的内袋中，接着后退几步，像只矫健的猎豹般，越向对面，展臂而落，耳旁风声猎猎。

 

他喜欢坠落的感觉，身体能不受拘束地自由着，灵魂携猎风而放空，尘世之叨扰无法触及，他能拥抱着翡冷翠，他成长之地，如同雄鹰翱翔在它的天空。

 

「这是我的翡冷翠。」他忽然这样想。

 

艾吉奥成功抓住了平台的边缘，下落的冲击力将他的手臂震得发麻，他用靴子蹬着平台下的窗框，身体肌肉协同发力，翻上平台，再经过助跑，用快速的踩踏垂直砖墙以提升垂直位置，双手够住屋顶后朝前运动，双腿顺势踏上屋顶。

 

他蹲下身子，回头望去，汗水从他额上滑落，打湿了一小块地面。红日向翡冷翠重叠的楼房里缓缓坠落，下沉进深黑的夜里。天际泛起了暗色，昭示时至黄昏。黑色的鸟群四散着回到栖身的树木，街上的行人也纷纷归向家中。

 

「要快些了。」

 

艾吉奥叹了口气：“真是多事的一天。”他回身起立，决定今天晚上再去“拜访”克里斯蒂娜，聊慰自己受伤的心灵。

 

他重新向前方跑去，向着天未杳暝处。红色发带在日之余晖下飘扬。

 

 

暮色四合，夜色已至。

 

艾吉奥走进了一条小巷中。还未深入，就听见一阵让人面红耳赤的亲吻声，用脚趾头想都知道这里正发生着什么。他有些脸红，回想了一遍父亲给的地址，确实没有错。

 

「这他妈都是什么盟友。」他愤怒地跺脚，皮靴叩击在石质地面上的动静显然惊动了那对野鸳鸯，亲吻声消失了。

 

“你是谁。”厚重的阴影中，一个粗哑的男声说。

 

艾吉奥撇了撇嘴：“乔瓦尼·奥迪托雷之子，来送信的。”

 

沉默维持了一段时间，而后阴影中走出了一对男女。男人一副典型的佣兵长相，蓬乱的头发遮住了一部分面部，黑沉的眼睛陷在略显臃肿的面颊上，上下打量着他。他兀地笑起来，乱糟糟的胡须向脸侧移动，嘴咧着，露出泛黄的牙齿。他用戴着灰黑护腕地手搂住一旁的女人，而另一只手则重重拍着艾吉奥的肩膀。艾吉奥皱眉，不动声色地后退一步。

 

“没想到那个乔瓦尼竟然派他的儿子来送信，”男人问他：“男孩，你有女朋友了吗？”

 

「什么？」艾吉奥愣了一下，奇怪地看着他：

 

“我有女朋友，有什么问题吗？”「克里斯蒂娜……应该算吧……」他回答着，从上衣内袋中取出信件，递给了男人。

 

男人前后检查过信件的完整后，满意地点点头，也从怀中掏出了一封信，递给艾吉奥。“那么，”男人搂过女人，在艾吉奥面前再次来了个热吻。

 

“趁现在，好好玩。”这富有暗示性的话语让艾吉奥再次闹了个红脸，幸好夜色让这不太明显。

 

“……还有，”他松开女人，粗犷的面庞凑近了艾吉奥，低语道：“告诉乔瓦尼，最近局势很紧张……”

 

“要多加小心。”

 

“好的。”艾吉奥点头。男人见此，用右手抚住胸口，向他深鞠一躬后，就和女人转身消失在巷子的阴影中。尽管男人的粗砺外表做出这种动作十分滑稽，但艾吉奥并没有什么想笑的冲动，相反，他觉得十分压抑。

 

他的脸色苍白下来。

 

「这不对劲。」他想。「父亲一定有什么瞒着我，这，这不对劲。」他试图描摹克里斯蒂娜的样子来缓解自己心中的焦虑，但他妈的一点用都没有。艾吉奥想起了几天之前的夜晚，他藏在装满稻草的马车后偷听父母的谈话。他很轻易地就被父亲发现了，紧接着就是质问，沉默，他就如一只被耍得团团转的苍蝇，一点消息都没得到。

 

那封未送给洛伦佐的信让他的心脏不禁收紧。「难道洛伦佐先生的外出不是恰好的，而是有人在操作？」艾吉奥无法克制自己不这么想，如果真是这样呢？这又昭示着什么？

 

风雨欲来。

 

他握紧拳头，朝奥迪托雷大宅的方向奔去，用上他最快的速度。

 

他一定会，保护他们的。不管他们对他有何隐瞒，有何欺骗，他都一定会保护他们，不受任何伤害。

 

他是奥迪托雷家的艾吉奥，翡冷翠的艾吉奥。

 

 

但他做不到了。

 

艾吉奥看着灰白世界中闪着亮光的血迹，他的世界崩塌了。

 

奥迪托雷大宅j静寂无声，乔瓦尼、玛丽亚、费德里柯、培德楚秋，克劳蒂亚……他们全不见了，只有这黑黢黢的屋子在夜里闪着幽冷的白色微光，如同鬼魂。血液发出的光尤为明亮，似乎是在不停提醒他这里发生了何事。

 

“有人吗？”艾吉奥艰难地张口，声音带着颤抖。「我一定是在做梦。」回答他的是一片沉寂。

 

他又问：“父亲？母亲？”依旧无人回答。「这是假的，这不是真的！下午他们还在叫我跑腿……」“有人吗！”

 

他猛地握拳砸向木桌，巨大的力量让它发出了痛苦的呻吟，也让艾吉奥感受到一阵钻心的疼痛。疼痛证明了这不是一场幻觉，而是真切发生的。他无力地靠着桌子滑跪在地上，拳上流下淋漓的鲜血，目光克制不住地飘向遍布房中刺眼的亮色痕迹。

 

「天哪。」

 

艾吉奥重新站起来，有些趔趄。他用手撑住桌面以稳住身体，他就仿佛静止在那里，像雕塑般站立不动。突然他的胸腔中爆发出了沉闷的响声，艾吉奥摸摸脸颊，发觉自己在哭。

 

“混蛋……”他咬着牙，止不住呜咽：“我一定，要杀了，他……”

 

要找到凶手的线索就必须检查屋子，艾吉奥抽噎着，像只受伤的小兽，离开原地，开始在屋内茫然地搜索着可能的线索。地上散乱着各类单据，书籍也从倾斜的书架上掉落下来。椅子躺倒在地，沙发被利器割裂，露出脆弱的内里。他艰难地在混乱中行走，四处张望时，他注意到那两尊阿波罗神像架起的壁炉上，同样闪着类似的白光。但那不是血迹，那是——

 

一块略微凸起的砖块。

 

艾吉奥艰难地走到壁炉旁，用力压下砖块。随着一阵轰鸣声，壁炉旁开启了一扇暗门。「父亲，那就是你的秘密吗？」艾吉奥苦涩地扯起笑容，迈入其中。这是一条走廊，廊灯随艾吉奥的踏入而亮起，照亮着前行之路。他看着跳跃的灯焰温柔地亮着橘红的光芒，恍然间发觉辨色能力恢复了。

 

走廊尽头是一个密室，陈着一个巨大的铁箍木箱。木箱中央挂着奇怪的锁，锁的中央雕刻着似乎是两把利刃组成的标记，却没有锁孔。艾吉奥有些迟疑地将手放在标记上，锁随此而开。箱中放着一件带兜帽的白色长袍，一把长剑，一卷手札和几封信。他鬼使神差般换上了这身衣服，摸着陌生的布料，他又忍不住低声抽泣起来。

 

「原来我不曾真正认识我的父亲。」艾吉奥拿起那把长剑，将它别在腰后。「他的生活居然也会充斥着刀剑。」

 

他把信件和手札收入怀中，深深地回头看了一眼。油灯火焰光芒闪动，墙上的标志庄严美丽。艾吉奥收回目光，向密室外走去。「这就是他为之奋斗的事业吗？」

 

他用手拭干脸上的泪水。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇进度依旧这么慢……

「群星于天幕中闪现，淡漠地散下银光，月之冷眼透过厚重的阴翳云层，注视鳞次建筑中翻飞的深黑蝠群，静夜下喑哑无声的盘罗街道。蹲伫于暗处的蜘蛛静守蛛网，窥睨着惶然受困之飞蝇。虫豸摄住彼此交媾，伴着祷告虫濒死的挣扎。夜息拂动间，灰鼠于草叶中匆忙奔过；树影婆娑下，有人影凝固着张皇眺望。夜色下，这座城市大方地展示其另一面——本无声处却显躁动不安，只不过魑魅依旧藏匿深处，桀桀暗笑。

他如暗鸦般穿梭于鬼影憧憧的建筑间，白色长袍于身后翻飞。随他跑动，一轮巨大的圆月由黑色的幢幢楼房中缓缓升起，冷光冲破阴翳，映照着云层的翻滚卷涌。他抬头，逆着月光的领主府刻入视线，漆黑高耸，透过交错的栏杆，亦可见深色的人影于其上巡视走动，彻夜守备。

静默片刻，他低叹一声，用未带手套的左手摩挲着腰带上的铁质装饰，金属细腻的触感给予他些许安慰，冰冷仿佛带来了这几日离奇中的一丝真实依傍。远处的领主府旁，蝙蝠盘旋，漆黑色的森严建筑在眼前挥之不去，又将他扯回了当下。

再度动身，他翻上屋顶。四下无人，如旷野般静谧，他朝着圆月下的领主府奔去，恍然间想起了几日前，教堂上，同样是一轮巨大而森寒的圆月。

 

“艾吉奥，那封信，一定要交给乌贝托·阿尔贝蒂执法官，奥迪托雷家族的朋友。”他听见父亲的声音从监牢的铁栏之下传来，嘶哑，虚弱，不似真实。

他亦是听见自己机械地回答，心旌剧震，却面无表露。他感觉自己似乎被堵在某堵墙后，千言万语压在喉际，却无法对墙内之人吐露只言片语。他仅仅是沉默地享受父亲最后的担心与关怀，像个孩子一样手足无措。

 

“快走！他们来了！”父亲伸出监牢的手指向下方，有人已发现了死去的守卫，大声呼喊着，朝监牢逼近。“快走！”

 

“......父亲，我一定会救你出来的。”他低语，攀下监牢。

 

坠落。

父亲那只从铁栏中深处的手。

绞刑架。

费德里柯，培德楚秋。

乌贝托·阿尔贝蒂。

 

他疯狂地拨开人群，冲向绞刑架。乌贝托脸上那令人可憎的肥肉颤动着，神色肃穆，口中吐出的却是欺骗，暴虐之审判。他似乎完全忘记了昔日与奥迪托雷家的深厚友谊，如今一心想置他们于死地。他继续说着，言辞激烈，掀起无知群众的盲目愤慨，为自身的恶行加上一份冠冕堂皇。

“奥迪托雷家族还没有灭亡！我还在这里！我！艾吉奥！艾吉奥·奥迪托雷！”他大吼，人群侧目。乌贝托身旁的红衣人瞟了他一眼，隐藏在兜帽下的面孔模糊不清。乌贝托那双小眼睛眯起来，恶毒地盯着他。

“守卫，杀了他！”乌贝托下令。

冲突爆发，人群四散惊逃。他的剑被挑翻，掉在地上，发出清脆的响声。守卫扼住他的双臂，将他的头颅狠狠往下压。他艰难地抬头，看向乌贝托那张道貌岸然的丑陋脸庞。

他“呸”了一声，“我一定会杀了你的，可耻的叛徒。”

红袍的“帮凶”在一旁冷漠地看着这出闹剧 ，似是预知了刺客的必死结局，他冷哼一声，转身离开。

“守卫，现在，杀了他。”乌贝托下令。」

 

艾吉奥猛地从床上立起身，冷汗涔涔。

前日之事仍纠缠他不放，这两夜他依旧不断梦到家人的惨状，黑鸦般铺散在绞刑架旁的群众。守卫挥来的斧钺闪着寒光，气势若虹，一瞬间他竟忍不住想，自己若是就这样死了，岂不是不用承担这些苦痛，这些仇恨，轻松无比。

翡冷翠早晨的的阳光透过厚重的窗帘，尽力地钻进黑暗的室内，带来些微的光亮。克劳蒂亚的抱怨声也适时在门外响起，催促刚醒的艾吉奥去找莱昂纳多，那个画家。

「哈，又一个奥迪托雷家族的朋友。」

“克劳蒂亚，我马上好，”艾吉奥打了个哈欠，回答着。他撑着惺忪的睡眼，从床边捞来一件背心随意地套上，翻身下床，拿起放在木桌上的刺客袍披在身上，收起桌上散乱放置的两三把短刀。“你先去忙你的事吧。”

「等等，我的发带呢？」艾吉奥徒劳地摸索着桌面，依旧没有发现任何丝制品。昨晚还放在这里的？

“我不忙，而且……你昨晚不是哭天抢地让我早上催你起床吗？”克劳蒂亚的声音依旧透过门板传来，“还说什么‘我一个人起不来，求你一定要帮帮我’这种话。所以快点啦。”

“你夸张了。”艾吉奥发誓自己绝对，绝对没有说过这种话。搜索桌面未果后，他将搜索范围扩大到床上，但是依旧没有任何发现，那条发带就像凭空消失了一样，或者是被赫尔墨斯偷走了？

「该死的，到底在哪？」克劳蒂亚正在下最后通牒，警告他再不快点，她就要进来拉他起床了。艾吉奥无奈地揉揉头发，决定在克劳蒂亚破门而入之前迈出房门。他叹了口气，走向门口，但不知何时落在地面上的长剑成功把他绊了个趔趄，他挂在身上的短剑相互碰撞，发出金铁交鸣之声，乒乒乓乓，成功吓了克劳蒂亚一跳。

所以克劳蒂亚今早见到的就是这样一个不修边幅的、刚睡醒的哥哥，没有扎发带，黑发散乱地披在肩上，眼边带着一圈青色，腰带松松垮垮地系着，旁边随意地插着几把短刀，而他甚至穿戴的时候连窗帘都没拉开！她叹息一声，走进屋内，把掉在地上的长剑递给艾吉奥，顺手把窗帘拉开。哗啦一声，日光如蒙大赦般闯进屋内。

“快点，去洗漱，我很忙。”她催促道，利落地转身便走。

“你不是不忙的吗？”艾吉奥很无奈。

他看向妹妹的背影，少女叉着腰，气鼓鼓地，仿佛艾吉奥欠了她天大的钱似的。「可如果我在那日死去，又有谁来保护我的家人呢？」

他摇摇头，跟了上去。

 

“所以你找不到发带了，让你那位画家朋友带你去买一条不就行了。”克劳蒂亚瞥了一眼精神萎靡的哥哥，继续说：“或者叫他送你一条？我猜他肯定有。”

“但我们才见了一面！”艾吉奥争辩，转过头去，却发现葆拉正站在楼下，似笑非笑地看着他们，艾吉奥有些脸红。

 

拉低兜帽的帽檐，阴影覆盖住大部分面庞，艾吉奥低身穿行于川流的人群中。不真实感又一次击中了他，与克劳蒂亚间的小轻松虽然暂时缓解了他的苦闷，但不详的阴翳仍然在他心中盘旋。

「乌贝托，那个该死的叛徒，为什么他要出卖奥迪托雷家，将莫须有的罪名加诸于我的父亲！兄弟！」

他暗暗攥紧双拳。

「那个混蛋，亏父亲那么信任他，还让我去送信给……他居然……」

“我一定要，杀了他。”艾吉奥几乎是不经思考地低声说出这几个字。过了几秒，只经历过群架，双手仍未沾染血腥的翡冷翠少年，才后知后觉地察觉自己所言之事。他顿时噤声，紧握的双手渐渐松开，最终又握紧。

一瞬间，世界在他眼前再度灰暗，画面被拉长，人物扭曲，就像水滴倒映出的世界。艾吉奥停下脚步，右手轻轻揉按着太阳穴，止住突然到来的晕眩。这已经是这周的第三次了，自从发现父亲的密室以后，他有时会莫名地头晕，伴随着色感的丧失。艾吉奥并没有将这件事告予他人，他的麻烦已经够多了，他可无福消受别人的慰问。想想克劳蒂亚的关心，真是让他汗毛倒立。

也许是突然停顿和奇怪装束的缘故，街边三两聊天的卫兵忽然齐齐看向他这个方向，刺眼的红色在艾吉奥的眼角闪烁。「新奇的情况」，他想。这可是他这几次发病时第一次见到颜色，但可惜不能再观察一会了，被卫兵撵着跑可不好玩。

一条小黑犬乐登登地跑来，艾吉奥假装被它吸引而缓缓蹲身，用未带手套的左手碰了碰它湿润的鼻尖。“乖狗狗，你真可爱。”他揉了揉黑犬光滑水润的皮毛，享受于那良好的触感，“一点都不像那群凶巴巴的坏叔叔。”他装作无意地回头，红色的卫兵又重新开始无聊的交谈，情况安全。

“感谢你啦。”他起身，朝小狗挥了挥手，重新加入熙熙攘攘的人流，去向画家的工作室。短暂的晕眩已经结束，世界重新恢复了她的斑斓，艾吉奥看向身着华丽重甲的卫兵，它们在日光的映照下闪烁银白冷光，没有丝毫红色痕迹。

他眯了眯眼。

融入人群去往大画家的工作室是一种稳妥安全的方法，真是多亏了葆拉的辛勤教授，以及他自己的好学刻苦（他不愿回忆那段不断重复撞人与被撞的记忆），艾吉奥没花太长时间就到达了莱昂纳多的工作室门口。雕花的大门紧闭着，不同于他初见大画家时大剌剌地敞开，此时的画室竟有种距离感。

艾吉奥皱了皱眉，用左手试探地蹭了蹭门把手，竟意外地摸到了一层薄灰。「他有多久没来这里了？」他转身，朝背后看了看。「不会在上次我们见面后他就没来过吧？」

那么很可能今天是要无功而返了。艾吉奥耸耸肩，抱着试一试的态度叩了叩门。「但是一个画家，这么多天……」

没等他在心中道完自己的怀疑，画室的门奇迹般地打开了。画家顶着一头乱糟糟的金发，用那双蓝汪汪地眼睛热情地注视着艾吉奥。他身上穿着的白麻质地的短衫，被一些似乎是颜料地的东西弄得乱七八糟，与他们初次见面的整洁形象大相径庭。

“啊，原来是你，我亲爱的朋友，”画家热情的说道，“欢迎你的再次到来。”

「天哪。」艾吉奥在心中叫道，事实上他可能也真的这么说了。「他不会这几天都呆在这个小画室里吧！」

他愣愣地将兜帽卸下，深邃的眉眼间尽是迷惑，半长的黑发松垮地披在肩上，没有扎红色的发带。

“你需要发带吗？”画家忍不住笑了，盯着初出茅庐的年轻刺客。


End file.
